rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an Author: Summer Rose
Merry Christmas and welcome to a special Analysis.Today's topic:Summer Rose & Red Like Roses p2 album edition Why 2 topics? because they are inextricably linked. I did not expect to analyze Summer Rose until a post by Maki & Charzeon brought attention to red like roses p2 album version which has incredibly important information. Thanks guys. For those who haven't seen the lyrics here it is Be sure you click on the album version. In my analysis of the trailer "Red" we saw Ruby kneeling in front of the tombstone of Summer Rose. Since this has been seen I have heard all sorts of theory on who might be Summer. In this case the circumstantial evidence almost assuredly points toward Summer being her mother. What are those evidence you say? First, red like roses p1 and 2 are basically the continuation of the same story or else why put the same name to both? now Ruby's section in p1 is "Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest" while we see her in front of the tombstone. Strong hint right there no? "But Zath, nowhere does it say she's her mother." you say. First I would ask you to stop talking in my head, then I would point you to red like roses p2. Anybody else realized the title of the songs are in plural? that's because both are talking about the Roses. Ruby and Summer. Now part 2 is incredible as it is a conversation beyond the grave between mother and daughter. It is absolutely sad and can only pinch at your heartstrings. So let's see a few key phrases shall we? All of the joy that I had known for all my life Was stripped away from me the minute that you died. Seems obvious but it confirms we are talking about someone's death. I know you didn't plan this; You tried to do what's right She died by her own action, this is important because we know the person did something heroic and died in the process. Now we go in the second part, the response. Wish I could talk to you, if only for a minute; Make you understand the reasons why I did it. That's the part that always get's me. her action was something she had to do. Never having been able to explain to Ruby. I tried so hard just to protect you, but I failed to, And in a prison of abandonment I’ve jailed you. Deep regret. That just sounds like a mother's regret no? And all the times I swore that it would be okay; Now I’m nothing but a liar, and you're thrown into the fray. and I didn’t have a choice, I did what I had to do; I made a sacrifice, but forced a bigger sacrifice on you. Ouch! Her sacrificed seemed in vain, at least to her. Since it falls now on Ruby's shoulder. But, baby, please don’t do what I did; I don’t want you to waste your life in vain. Again, motherly don't you think? Every parent want you to avoid the mistakes they did. In this case she wants Ruby to find another path... in vain I think. You’re not the only one who needed me; I thought you understood. This is important because it shows her sacrifice was for others. And not for Ruby, sorry fanfic! Every nightmare just discloses It’s your blood that’s red like roses, This was sung by both. That CONFIRMS it's family. The only way Monty could be more obvious is by saying it outright. Summer is Ruby's mother. So let put it all together, Summer was Ruby's mother. She sacrificed herself to save others and it may have saved them but it did not achieve the intended result. Now it's up to Ruby and her gang to shoulder the responsibility. To a mother's regret and the bitterness of a daughter. "But Zath" you say "Ruby doesn't look bitter at all!" I would tell you to look at the song "Gold" for an explanation but it's going to be my next analysis so just wait and then I would take some Lithium to get you out of my head. I would like to wish all of you a great Christmas time with friends and family. See you in 2 days! Category:Blog posts